Les inséparables
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Ne vous m'éprenez pas: cette histoire ne parle pas de ses ravissants perroquets incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais de Ron et Hermione qui, suite à une invention de Fred et Georges , se retrouvèrent attachés l'un à l'autre durant une semaine...
1. Default Chapter

_**Chers lecteurs,**_

_**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic qui, pour une fois, n'est pas une one shot. Mais elle ne sera pas très longue quand même. Je pense faire cinq chapitres en tout, sauf si j'ai plus d'inspiration.**_

_**C'est la première fois que je fais une fanfic qui n'est pas un chapitre unique, alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Les inséparables Chapitre 1 : une invention remarquable 

La chaleur était insupportable ce jour-là à Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil tapait sur le haut de leur crâne comme sur un tambour et la brise revigorante ne daignait pas souffler. Harry Potter, une mèche de ses cheveux ébouriffés collée sur sa cicatrice par la sueur de son front, affluait dans la foule des élèves auprès de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, tous deux pris dans une nouvelle querelle dérisoire. Ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges, dans le but (un peu craintif, il était vrai) de découvrir leurs nouvelles inventions.

Harry regardait distraitement les boutiques défiler devant ses yeuxécoutant la discussion de Ron et Hermione, dont les voix commençaient à se faire de plus en plus entendre.

-Et moi je te dis que tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre sur ces premières années, argumentait Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça.

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, répliquait Ron, mécontent. Tu m'avais énervé et tu ne m'avais pas laissé te dire tout ce que je pense de toi. Il fallait bien que je me défoule sur quelqu'un !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Ron. Le bout de ses oreilles rougit aussitôt, signe que le ton allait tantôt monter.

Sans que Harry sache pourquoi, les querelles de ses amis avaient décuplé durant les vacances d'été. D'ailleurs, le jour de son arrivée au Terrier, il avait été accueilli par les vociférations furibondes d'une Hermione en rage qui disait à Ron qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Puis, lorsqu'il voulut saluer ledit imbécile et l'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer, il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir et zébré d'éclairs. Par la suite, leurs disputes étaient devenues tant fréquentes qu'il ne s'interposait même plus. Fort heureusement, elles se limitaient quand même à une par jour et semblaient devenir nécessaires à la bonne humeur de Ron et Hermione. Car, une fois qu'ils avaient terminé, ils redevenaient amicaux et joviaux. Alors, lorsque Harry sentait l'orage imminent, il se mettait dans un coin et observait, commentant silencieusement les répliques bruyantes de ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, leur altercation était la suite de celle entamée la veille. Ron et Hermione s'étaient disputés sur l'importance de leurs devoirs de préfets et, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle sentait sa défaite toute proche, Hermione était partie dans son dortoir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ron, laissé sur sa faim, avait réprimandé un groupe de premières années qui bavardait en s'esclaffant – ils pariaient sur lequel de Ron ou d'Hermione aurait le dernier mot, mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

-Et arrête de faire ça, reprit Ron.

-Quoi« ça » ? dit Hermione.

-Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec ton air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Ca m'énerve.

Hermione sembla offusquée et prête à répondre avec toute la force de ses poumons.

-On est arrivé, dit Harry, les interrompant dans leur élan.

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la boutique des jumeaux, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un dernier regard assassin, puis se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté de la pièce en maugréant « Je vais voir par-là… » Harry se retrouva donc seul et regarda les objets tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres qui encombraient les étagères.

-Eh, Harry ! l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Fred et Georges, tous deux arborant de larges sourires satisfaits.

-Salut, dit Harry. Ca va ?

-On ne peut mieux, dit Fred, son sourire s'élargissant davantage. Nous attendions ta venue.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, renchérit Georges. Nous avons quelque chose à te montrer.

-Viens, dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils l'entraînèrent vers le fond de la boutique, dans une petite pièce dont le sol était jonché de cartons

Fred et Georges farfouillèrent dans l'un d'eux, puis en sortirent un minuscule et fin objet qu'ils dissimulèrent derrière leurs dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Notre nouvelle invention ! Regarde.

Puis il la lui montrèrent. C'était une petite ficelle rose bonbon. Elle était longue et semblait pouvoir se rompre à tout moment. Harryétonné, haussa les sourcils. Il connaissait assez les jumeaux pour savoir que, derrière un aspect aussi inoffensif, cette ficelle devait être redoutable. Mais il était tout de même étrange de penser que Fred et Georges puissent passer de longues heures à travailler pour obtenir comme résultat un simple bout de ficelle.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Harry.

-Un « Antidéliement », répondirent-ilsà l'évidence très fier.

Les sourcils de Harry montèrent un peu plus haut sur son front.

-Ca m'a plutôt l'ait d'une ficelle.

-La ressemblance est frappante, n'est-ce pas ? dit Fred. Cela nous a pris des semaines.

-Nous l'avons commencée le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Hermione à la maison, et achevée pas plus tard que ce lundi.

-Tout ce temps pour un bout de ficelle rose ?

Fred et Georges soupirèrent, faussement exaspérés.

-Ce n'est pas un bout de ficelle rose…, commença l'un.

-C'est un Antidéliement, termina l'autre. Et cela va te rendre la vie plus douce, mon ami.

Harry ne voyait pas comment une aussi risible ficelle pourrait lui rendre la vie plus douce : leur invention ne suffirait sans doute pas à anéantir Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais depuis son retour ; elle ne parviendrait pas à faire revenir Sirius, qui lui maquait davantage de jours en jours ; elle n'effacerait jamais la menace de la prophétie qui planait au-dessus de sa tête ; mais comme il faisait beau, qu'il était entouré d'objets facétieux et qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser, il ne fit jamais part de ses songes aux jumeaux.

-Comment ? demanda Harry.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux – celui qui, d'ordinaire, précédait l'un de leur mauvais coup et qui devait prévenir quiconque se trouvait dans les parages qu'il était temps de déguerpir en vitesse.

Ils s'assirent, puis firent signe à Harry d'en faire de même.

-Sais-tu pourquoi Ron et Hermione se disputent de plus en plus, ces derniers temps ? dit Fred.

Harry, qui ne voyait pas le rapport, secoua la tête.

-Avant qu'Hermione ne vienne à la maison, nous sommes partis dans un cottage au sud de l'Ecosse durant deux semaines, poursuivit son frère.

-Et pendant tout ce temps, notre petit frère, Hermione et toi vous êtes envoyé des lettres, non ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Ces lettres lui avaient réchauffé le cœur à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Grâce à ses amis, il était parvenu à passer de bonnes vacances malgré tout.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils t'ont envoyé, mais tu ignores ce qu'ils se sont dit entre eux.

-D'après l'air grognon de Ron à chaque fois qu'il lisait une des lettres d'Hermione, nous en avons déduis qu'elle lui parlait de Viktor Krum.

-Alors, pour la rendre aussi jalouse qu'il l'était, il lui a raconté qu'il avait rencontré une très jolie petite sorcière tout à fait à son goût.

Harry eut un bref éclat de rire : c'était une réaction si stupide qu'il s'étonna que Ron puisse être excédé à ce point.

-Mais… c'est totalement stupide…, dit-il.

Fred et Georges firent un sourire indulgent.

-Et ça te surprend que Ron en vienne à cela ? dirent-ils.

Harry réfléchi un instant.

-Non… Pas tout à fait, admit-il. _(NdA : Ne vous m'éprenez pas ; je n'ai rien contre Ron. C'est même l'un de mes personnages favoris. Je retranscris juste ce que je pense être la pensée et l'arrière-pensée de Harry.)_

-Enfin, bref, dit Georges. Même si son idée était stupide, il s'en est servi.

-Mais le truc, renchérit Fred, c'est que cela n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu.

-C'està-dire ?

-Tu connais Hermione : dès que quelque chose la contrarie, elle fait semblant de s'en moquer.

-Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Parce que, en effet, je pense qu'elle était très contrariée, mais elle n'a jamais fait allusion à cette sorcière imaginaire dans ses lettres.

-Et lorsqu'elle est arrivée au Terrier, Ron était encore plus en colère contre elle.

-On a eu à quelques jours tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que…

-Boum ! dirent-ils d'une seule voix. On a assisté à la plus violente dispute de tous les temps.

-Ils étaient dans la chambre de Ronà l'étage, et on a quand même tout entendu.

-Des noms d'oiseaux aux attaques personnelles ainsi que les objets qu'ils se jetaient à la figure.

-Ils se disputaient pourquoi ? voulut savoir Harry.

Fred et Georges haussèrent les épaules.

-Un peu pour tout, je crois, répondit l'un. Comme s'ils avaient réglé de vieux comptes.

-Mais ce dont nous sommes certains, c'est que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur contrariété de départ. Ils s'étaient disputés juste pour évacué leur colère.

-Mais comme ils sont trop butés pour s'avouer ce qui les mettent en rogne ainsi, les disputes sont devenues nécessaires à leur contentement.

-S'ils ne se disputent pas, ils frustrés.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, l'interrompit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voit avec cette ficelle ?

-Cela a à voir que, dès qu'ils ont terminé de s'entretuer, Ron et Hermione partent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

-Ils se _séparent_ sans même se parler.

-Nous allons donc les forcer à être un minimum civilisés.

-Et c'est là qu'intervient notre géniale invention.

Ils brandirent la ficelle avec fierté.

-Notre Antidéliement et une ficelle capable de rester attachée à quelque chose durant toute une semaine sans qu'aucun sort, lame, potion ou dents très acérées ne puissent la trancher.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, hésitant à les prendre pour les fous qu'ils étaient ou pour les génies qui, parfois, se révélaient.

-Et c'est également là que nous avons besoin de toi, poursuivit Fred.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux…, dit-il.

-Mais si, insista Georges. Tu t'arrangeras pour attache l'Antidéliement aux petits d'oigts de Ron et d'Hermione et ainsi, ils seront obligés de ne plus se quitter durant une semaine.

-Et, par la même occasion, ils ne pourront plus partir chacun de leur côté une fois qu'ils auront terminé de se hurler dessus.

-Mais…, dit Harry dont le sourire s'élargissait davantage. Ils ne seront pas contents… Pas du tout, je veux dire…

-Nous le savons ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

-C'est ça qui est amusant !

-On regrette de ne plus être à Poudlard pour voir ça.

-Mais qui vous que je suis d'accord ?

Fred et Georges eurent un petit rire.

-Harry, Harry, Harry…, dit l'un. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles.

-Tu dois avoir les oreilles en compote depuis le temps que tu les entends crier, ces deux-là.

-Très bien, j'avoue. Mais votre invention ne sera qu'une raison de plus pour eux de se disputer. Parce que, s'ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre, cela veut dire…

-Qu'ils devront toujours s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre…

-Que si Hermione va à la bibliothèque, Ron devra la suivre…

-Que si Ron va à son entraînement de Quidditch, Hermione devra partager son balai avec lui…

-Ce qui ne va ravir aucun des deux, bien au contraire, dit Harry. Non, je ne veux pas.

-Attends. Nous venons de t'énumérer le côté ennuyeux de cette situation, le retint Fred.

-Mais écoute un peu la meilleure partie, ajouta Georges.

-Ca veut aussi dire qu'ils devront partager le même dortoir…

-Le même lit…

-Que si l'un a un besoin pressant, l'autre devra le suivre…

-Que si l'un prend une douche, l'autre devra rester à côté…

-Et que, le matin, ils devront s'habiller ensemble…

Harry les observa, s'efforçant de trouver le moindre signe de plaisanterie sur leurs visages. Mais rien. Fred et Georges avaient beau arborer de grands sourires idiots, ils n'avaient jamais semblés si sérieux.

Le pire, cependantétait que plus Harry y songeait, plus il pensait que ce la pourrait être, en effet, très amusant.

Il poussa un soupir résigné. Il avait beau le nier, cette idée lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

-Ils vont me détester…, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que c'est toi qui les as ficelés ensemble, répondit Georges.

-Que vont dire les professeurs en les voyant ainsi ?

-L'Antidéliement est invisible pour tous, sauf pour l'_attacheur_ et les attachés, renchérit Fred.

-Ils ne vont pas pouvoir enfiler leur vêtements…

-L'Antidéliement passera au travers.

Harry, devant tant d'arguments, ne sut quoi ajouter. Oui, il était vrai que c'était irrésistiblement tentant. Du surcroît, si cela pouvait les forcer à se parlerà se confierà s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient…

Résolu, il releva la tête.

-D'accord, dit-il.

Fred et Georges eurent un air triomphant, puis luis donnèrent le bout de ficelle.

-Nous te conseillons d'utiliser une potion somnifère pour les attacher sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, suggéra Fred.

Harry hocha la tête, distrait. Bien malgré lui, il avait hâte de voir la réaction de ses amis.

-Bon, dit soudain Georges. Il est temps pour nous de nous occuper de notre clientèle.

-On te souhaite de bien t'amuser, mon ami, ajouta son frère en se levant.

-Au revoir, les gars, dit Harry.

Il partit alors à la recherche de ses amis, perdus dans la foule entassée dans la boutique. Mais ils semblaient avoir disparus. Harry sortit dans la rue, agacé. Il n'avait aucune envie de parcourir Pré-au-Lard pour les trouver en train de bouder chacun dans leur coin. Cependantà sa grande surprise, il les aperçut assis sur un banc, bavardant d'un air joyeux. L'orage était passé…

Harry ne posa pas la moindre question. Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de se réconcilier, il n'avait pas à raviver leur querelle.

Ils flânèrent encore quelques heures, puis repartirent au château, les poches abritant leurs achats. Et, pour Harry, l'Antidéliement.

A suivre…

_**Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ne vous en faites pasça va venir. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela de l'action… Si vous avez aimé, une petite review serait sympa. Et si vous avez détesté, dites-moi pourquoi, que je puisse améliorer cela.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore entamé l'écriture du second chapitre, donc ne vous impatientez pas trop. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il viendra bien un jour.**_

_**Bisous, Sam Dreamangel**_


	2. Des intentions louables

**Elyssia : **Je suis contente que ce te plaise. L'ambiance va être explosive, en effet. J'espère que tu vas rire, je ne suis pas très douée pour l'humour. Mais j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Merci encore !

**missannie : **Merci beaucoupça me touche. Mais en fait, l'idée de la ficelle qui les lie n'est pas tout à fait de moi. Je l'ai prise d'un fanart qui représentait Harry, Ron et Hermione endormis. Harry est au milieu, souriant, et Ron et Hermione l'entourent, leurs petits doigts attachés par une ficelle. Ca m'a paru être une bonne idée. J'espère que l'on ne m'accusera pas de plagia.

Pour les reviews anonymes, je ne demande pas mieux. Mais j'ignore comment on fait. Je ne suis pas encore très habile sur le site.

**Shiefa Li :** La voici ! Merci d'avoir reviewer !

**Heaven68 :** Tant d'éloges ! Merci, c'est super ! Pour moi, c'est très important de respecter la personnalité des personnages. Je hais ces fics qui racontent n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Ton compliment me fait donc deux fois plus plaisir.

**Axoo : **Tu sais que chacune de tes reviews me font un plaisir fou. Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir une fan !lol ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**LovelyHermione : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cela sera à ton goût !

Bisous !

**castel : **Eh bien voilà ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

**crazymeuh : **Voici la suite. Bon amusement !

**pit-chan : **Merci pour cette review et les autres ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

_**Chapitre 2 : des intentions louables**_

Il le faisait…

Il ne le faisait pas…

Il le faisait…

Il ne le faisait pas…

Il le faisait…

Il… Il le faisait…

Harry, après avoir hésité durant des heures et des jours, s'empara de l'Antidéliement ainsi que d'une potion somnifère qu'il avait conçue lui-même (il espérait d'ailleurs l'avoir préparé de manière correcte) et fourra le tout dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Repoussant ses dernières incertitudes, il descendit les escaliers de son dortoir et se rendit d'un pas vif à la Grande Salle. Il aperçut vite Ron et Hermione, attablés et discutant sans se regarder – sans doute venaient-ils d'achever une dispute –, puis se dirigea vers eux, s'efforçant d'avoir un air naturel et pas celui coupable qui semblait ne pas vouloir laisser les traits de son visage en paix.

-Ca va, Harry ? s'enquit aussitôt Hermione. Tu as une drôle de tête.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il, le ton léger.

-Oh, excuse-moi, se reprit-elle. Mais… tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

Ron, qui le fixait d'un regard soupçonneux, approuva.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, mon vieux, dit-il.

Harry prit place à table en soupirant.

-_Je vais bien_, répondit-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez comme ça.

Ron et Hermione détournèrent les yeux à contrecœur. Devant tant de considération, Harry sentit sa culpabilité monter d'un cran. Ils se souciaient beaucoup de lui, depuis la disparition de Sirius. Harry n'avait d'abord rien voulu dire à personne, ne pas se confier et rester seul à ruminer ses sombres songes. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait compris qu'en fait, il avait surtout besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer. Ron et Hermione avaient répondu présent et, durant un jour ensoleillé, il s'était retrouvé sans très bien savoir comment, entre ses amis à déverser sa colère, son désespoir et sa détresse. Ils avaient été là, ils avaient écouté, ils avaient pleuré avec lui…

Et lui, il allait les attacher l'un à l'autre durant une semaine. Il méritait la palme de l'ami indigne.

Mais alors qu'il allait renoncer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et à Hermione : ils avaient la mine sombre et renfrognée. Ils mangeaient de manière un peu plus vive qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils se jetaient de temps à autre des regards en coin, emplis de colère muette. Si Harry avait de la difficulté à s'avouer ses sentiments et à se confier, eux, ils le dépassaient sans aucun doute. Si l'Antidéliement pouvait les aider à ne plus ressembler à un vieux couple en phase de divorce, il ne devait pas hésiter. Alors il n'hésita plus et mit son plan à exécution.

Harry prépara la potion dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette magique sous la table. Il visa une assiette à portée de sa vue à la table d'en face – celle des Serpentards.

-_Accio assiette !_ dit-il plus bas qu'un murmure.

-Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ?

Mais Ron n'eut jamais sa réponse. Derrière lui venait de retentir un infernal boucan de ferraille. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, comme le fit la plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Profitant que toutes les attentions étaient portées sur l'assiette que venait de chuter, Harry, rapide comme son éclair de feu _(Ah, le jeu de mot !)_, se pencha en avant et versa la potion somnifère dans les verres de Ron et d'Hermione. Il parvint tout juste à se rasseoir et à regarder d'un air intrigué les Serpentards qui se hâtaient de ramasser les dégâts en maugréant.

-Ce qu'ils peuvent être maladroits ! dit Ronà l'évidence satisfait.

- Cela me paraît bizarre, dit Hermione, songeuse. On dirait que l'assiette a glissé seule de la table…

-Tu ne l'as même pas vu, répliqua Ron. Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Tu n'es pas obligé de le montrer, tout le monde sait que tu es _très intelligente_.

-Depuis quand est-ce un défaut ? répondit-elle, l'air hautain. Et puis, moi, au mois, je peux me vanter d'avoir lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

-Oh, toi…

-Eh ! les interrompit Harry. On se calme, d'accord ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, que je sache. Ne vous gâchez pas la fin de journée pour si peu.

Ron et Hermioneà nouveau sur les nerfs, tournèrent la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils se saisirent de leurs verres et les terminèrent d'une traite. Harry tenta de réprimer un sourire satisfait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur dîné, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de bâcler quelques devoirs. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de travailler, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Au fil de la soirée, les élèves disparaissaient peu à peu dans leur dortoir respectif, la main devant la bouche pour dissimuler un long bâillement. Ce vendredi avait été chargé pour tous. Harry lui-même sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules alors qu'il écrivait sans grande attention une réponse quelconque au devoir du professeur Rogue. Il posa sa plume encore une fois, se redressa un peu, puis s'étira de tout son long. Lorsqu'il baissa à nouveau les yeux, il s'aperçut enfin que Ron et Hermione, assis en face de lui sur le même canapéétaient assoupis, leurs têtes s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre., Tout doucement, il prit l'Antidéliement et s'approcha de ses amis. Il s'agenouilla devant eux, saisit leurs mains, puis fit un nœud à leurs petits doigts. Aussitôt, la ficelle rose sembla ne faire plus qu'une avec leurs doigts. Harry tenta de tirer dessus, essaya un sort de découpage, mais rien n'y fit : l'invention de Fred et Georges était une réussite.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à gigoter en marmonnant. Harry s'avachit aussitôt dans son fauteuil, mit ses lunettes de travers, ouvrit un livre sur son ventre, feignent un profond sommeil. Il le feignit si bienà vrai dire, que ses amis y crurent dur comme fer lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux.

A suivre…

_**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour ces superbes reviews ! Pour moi qui n'ai guère de succès, vous n'imaginez pas comme cela fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce second chapitre est à la hauteur de vous éloges, chers lecteurs !**_

_**Bye, Samantha Dreamangel**_


	3. Une situation inconcevable

_**Chapitre 3 : une situation inconcevable**_

Si je vous dis : _bouillie_, vous aurez tous une image guère ragoûtante devant les yeux, sorte de mélange écrasé, gluant, collant, poisseux et, généralement, qui vous force à détourner le regard. Souvent, l'on utilise ce qualificatif pour décrire des scènes d'épouvante. Si, au cinéma, vous contemplez un pauvre bougre qui se fait hacher menu par le tueur au couteau de boucher, vous affirmerez qu'il a été réduit en _bouillie_. Si vous êtes très cruel et que vous détestez toutes les créatures pourvues de plus de quatre pattes, vous allez réduire le moustique qui vous passe sous le nez en _bouillie_. En bref, la _bouillie_ est un titre très péjoratif. Guère flatteur. C'est la plupart du temps dégoûtant, nauséabond et chaque _bouillie_ à sa propre forme. Et quel qu'en soit le contenu, c'est toujours répugnant.

Vous avez bien cette imagine en tête ?

Oui ?

Parfait.

Car Ron Weasley, en ouvrant les yeux, avait la tête en bouillie.

Il trouvait que le mobilier environnant tanguait beaucoup trop et que le foyer – éteint – répandait trop de chaleur. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait, et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Sa seule envie, pour le momentétait retrouver son lit et de s'y laisser tomber. Mais pour cela, il devait se lever, monter le marche de son dortoir, ouvrir la porte… Soupirant, Ron referma ses paupières.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit quelque chose pousser un léger grognement à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec le visage fatigué d'Hermione Granger. Séparée de lui que par quelques risibles centimètres. Ils se reculèrent d'un même mouvement, surpris d'être si proche l'un de l'autre.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge en détournant les yeux.

-On… On s'est endormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Ron, un peu embarrassé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une conversation, mais cela leur permettait de remplir le silence qui risquait à tout moment de s'instauré entre eux. Vous savez, ce genre de silence gênant auquel l'on n'ose pas touché de peur qu'il nous morde. Lors de ces instants, il est préférable de porter son attention sur quelque chose de captivant, ou de vite trouver un sujet de conversation potable. Seulement, Ron et Hermione étaient épuisés et n'avaient aucune envie de parler. Discuter alors qu'ils dormaient debout pouvait fort bien entraîner une dispute dépourvue de sens.

Leurs regards se portèrent alors sur Harry, assoupi dans son fauteuil, les lunettes de travers et son livre de Potions ouvert sur le ventre. Hermione eut un sourire attendri. Il était vrai que Harry Potter endormi était un spectacle ravissant. Il semblait soudain plus jeune et moins meurtri, comme un petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'à fermer les yeux sur ses malheurs pour se laisser aller à ses rêves.

-On devrait peutêtre le réveiller, dit soudain Ron, brisant le silence songeur qui s'était installé. Il va attraper des crampes s'il reste couché comme ça.

-Tu as raison, approuva Hermione en réprimant un bâillement. Je m'en occupe.

Et elle se leva en se frottant un œil. Oui, ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de son ami, elle sentit que quelque chose la retenait. Croyant que c'était Ron, elle se retourna, agacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle.

Cependant, elle put constater que Ron ne la retenait pas du tout et qu'il paraissait même plutôt surpris qu'Hermione ne puisse s'avancer plus. Leurs yeux se baissèrent en même temps, découvrant ainsi le lien qui les retenait : c'était une ficelle rose bonbon et longue d'à peu près soixante centimètres. Elle était nouée à leur petit doigt respectif, semblait ne pas vouloir les laisser vaquer librement.

Etonnés, ils tirèrent un peu dessus, tentèrent de la dénouer et Hermione dégotta un sortilège de découpe afin de retirer cette étrange entrave. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils s'aperçurent que leurs efforts étaient vains.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Ron en fixant la ficelle, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange que l'on ne puisse pas s'en défaire…

-Peutêtre en essayant un bon vieux ciseau ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Si un sortilège de découpe ne fonctionne pas, un ciseau ne servira à rien.

-Ou alors, c'est _ton_ sortilège qui ne fonctionne pas.

-Eh bien vas-y, fais-le ! Montre-moi comme tu es doué en sortilège. Prouve-moi que, lorsque tu recopies mes devoirs, tu en retiens quelque chose !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Aucune répartie ne lui venait à l'esprit. Se renfrognant, il se cala dans le canapé et croisa les bras, attirant par inadvertance Hermione vers lui. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'elle tendait le bras vers l'épaule de Harry.

-Serait-ce trop te demander de te lever, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

De mauvaise grâce, Ron s'exécuta, ruminant sa colère. Il détestait ne rien pouvoir lui répondre. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Qu'elle avait le dernier mot. Qu'elle avait le dessus sur lui. Qu'elle ressortait vainqueur de leur combat verbal. Un combat qu'il avait lui-même engagé. Elle était, bien entendu, très forte, mais cela faisait tout de même mal à son orgueil de se savoir dominer de la sorte. Dominer par Hermione… _Il détestait cela_.

Hermione secoua doucement l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement, puis se redressa en plissant les yeux. Il sourit.

-Je me suis endormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Ron et moi venons tout juste de nous réveiller.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il est tard. Nous devrions peutêtre rejoindre nos dortoirs.

-Tu as raison, mais…, intervint Ron en s'avançant. Avant ça, tu pourrais nous aider ?

Harry afficha un air surpris._(Quel acteur !)_

-Vous aider à quoi ?

-A nous défaire de cette chose, dit Hermione, désignant la ficelle. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, elle était attachée à notre petit doigt. Et nous ne sommes pas parvenus à la dénouer.

Harry se redressa en ajustant ses lunettes, puis examina la ficelle, perplexe. Au bout d'un moment où il demeura silencieux, il releva la tête d'un mouvement lent et prudent, comme s'il craignait les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Je… – il s'éclaircit la gorge – Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit…

-Vraiment ? dit Ron, plein d'espoir. Tu vas pouvoir nous l'enlever ?

Harry parut fort embarrassé et détourna le regard. (En fait, il réprimait un sourire amusé, mais cela, ses amis ne devaient pas le savoir.)

-Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? demanda-t-il.

-Quand cela ? dit Hermione.

-Quand nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard, la dernière fois. Cette ficelle – un Antidéliement, je crois – se trouvait sur les étalages de…

-De qui ? l'encourage Ron.

Harry prit une petite inspiration.

-Sur les étalages de la boutique de Fred et Georges.

Ron et Hermione eurent un air anxieux. Ils savaient très bien de quoi était capable le géni inventif des jumeaux Weasley. Cela pouvait être redoutable. Et se savoir attaché à l'une de leur création n'était pas très rassurant.

-En quoi consiste cet Andéliement ? s'enquit Hermione, craintive.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit Harry, cette une ficelle est capable de rester nouée à quelque chose… sans que rien ne puisse la défaire… durant une semaine…

La réaction de Ron et d'Hermione se fit en plusieurs étapes. Tout d'abord, il leur fallut assimiler la phrase incertaine de leur ami afin qu'elle leur parvienne aux cerveaux. Ensuite, ils comprirent le sens des paroles de Harry, puis les conséquences. Leurs émotions passèrent alors de l'incrédulitéà la colère, puis à l'horreur. Leurs expressions, quant à elles, consistèrent d'abord en un écarquillent des paupièresà une mine furieuse, puis à une pâleur extrême. Puis, enfin, ce fut l'explosion.

-QUOI ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Nous serons ATTACHES ?

-ENSEMBLE ?

-Durant UNE SEMAINE ?

Harry se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Il avait beau connaître les colères de ses amis par cœur, ils n'en étaient pas moins effrayants.

-Je… Je pense, oui…, balbutia-t-il.

-Mais c'est de la folie !

-Comment va-t-on faire ?

-Comment cette choses est-elle arrivée à nos doigts ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! se défendit Harry. Quelqu'un a dû vouloir vous faire une blague, voilà tout…

-EH BIEN CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

-Débrouille-toi pour trouver quelque chose !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, bon sang ! Et il n'y a rien à faire ! dit Harry. Vous allez rester liés l'un à l'autre durant une semaine, un point, c'est tout.

Ron et Hermione parurent enfin se calmer un peu. Leurs épaules s'affaissèrent de résignation et Ron porta un regard distrait à la cheminée éteinte. Cette situation était insupportable. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer qu'il serait obligé rester à moins de soixante centimètres d'Hermione Granger, jeune fille avec qui il ne pouvait résister aux attaques verbales, sept jours d'affilé.

La jeune fille en question poussa un soupir.

-Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron.

-Il faut croire, répondit Ron, renfrogné. Je me demande quel est l'imbécile qui nous a ligotés comme ça.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai sommeil, dit Harry. Si on allait se coucher.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent de manière machinale. Ils prirent tous trois leurs affaires, puis s'apprêtèrent à monter dans leurs dortoirs. Mais alors que Ron et Hermione voulurent partirent chacun de leur côté, un problème auquel ils n'avaient pas songé leur sauta aux yeux.

-Où allons-nous dormir ? dit Ron.

-Et surtout comment ? renchérit Hermione. Ron ne peut pas débarquer dans le dortoir des filles et dormir dans mon lit, elles feraient une attaque.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi qui devrais me déplacer, d'abord ?

-Ne commence pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Parce que tu crois que je le suis ?

-Mais c'est toi qui m'agresses sans raison, que je sache !

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! s'interposa Harry. Vous allez réveiller toute la maison.

Il attendit un instant, que Ron et Hermione prennent leur mine contrariée, puis continua :

-Vous allez dormir dans le dortoir des garçons, ils sont plus discrets. Si vous couchez dans le même lit juste à côté de Parvati et Lavande, une rumeur circulera sur vous dès le lendemain. Maintenant, cessez de vous comporter comme des gosses et montez.

Sur ce, il fit volte-face et grimpa les marches de son dortoir. Ron et Hermione le suivirent. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Ron remarqua l'air désapprobateur de son amie qui découvrait le désordre qui régnait dans leur chambre. Harry farfouillait dans son armoire, puis dans celle de Ron, et sortit un pyjama pour lui et un long t-shirt ainsi qu'un short pour Hermione.

-Enfilez cela, dit-il en les leur tendant.

Ils s'en saisirent, mais semblèrent attendre que Harry ajoute quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Comment fait-on pour les enfiler ? demanda Ron.

-L'Antidéliement passe au travers des vêtements. Dépêchez-vous un peu. Moi, je me couche.

Il se dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin, chercha son propre pyjama, puis entreprit de s'en vêtir. Hermione détourna les yeux.

-Tu t'habilles en premier ? fit Ron.

-D'accord.

Elle prit le long t-shirt et le short, et commença à retirer son uniforme. Ron la regarda faire, attendant son tour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle défit l'attache de sa jupe et qu'elle lui jeta un regard en coin, qu'il comprit sa bévue.

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder ailleurs, s'il te plaît ?

Malgré l'obscurité, Ron fut certain qu'Hermione parvint à distinguer la rougeur qui avait coloré ses joues. Il porta son attention sur la porte. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se vêtit à son tour.

Au bout d'un moment, ils purent enfin s'allonger sur le lit de Ron, quelque peu à l'étroit. Le matelas n'était pas assez large pour les contenir touts deux et la ficelle les empêchait de trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils furent donc contraints de se serrer sous les couvertures, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de l'autre, sans doute aussi empourpré que le sien.

Ron déglutit à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas accommodé à être si proche d'Hermione. Ni d'aucune autre fille, d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione en particulier le mettait très mal à l'aise. Rien que l'idée de son corps tout près de lui le rendait nerveux. Embarrassé, il gigota un peu pour se mettre plus à son aise.

-Cesse donc de t'agiter, dit Hermione entre ses dents.

Son souffle atterrit sur sa joue rosie. Il frissonna. Et pourtant, il faisait plutôt chaud.

-Je n'y peux rien si ce lit est trop petit pour nous deux, répliqua-t-il.

-Raison de plus pour rester immobile.

-Parce que tu restes immobile toute la nuit, peutêtre ?

-J'en suis presque certaine.

-Tu ne le peux pas puisque…

-C'est pas bientôt fini, oui, lança Harry en un murmure agacé du lit voisin. Dormez.

Le premier geste qui vint à l'esprit de Ron et d'Hermione était de se tourner le dos, comme ils le faisaient d'ordinaire. Seulement, ils ne le pouvaient plus. Durant une semaine…

Ce fait leur assombrissant l'esprit, ils se marmonnèrent en un souffle :

-Bonne nuit…

A suivre...


	4. Une rédemption insoutenable

_**Chapitre 4 : Une rédemption insoutenable**_

Dans la vie, il y a ceux qui se lèvent tôt et ceux qui se lèvent tard. Ceux qui bondissent hors du lit dès la première sonnerie du réveil, et ceux qui attendent plusieurs minutes avant de se redresser pour l'éteindre afin de se rendormir en paix. Ceux qui ne supportent pas de rester sans rien faire, et ceux qui pourraient en faire leur métier.

Hermione Granger appartenait à la première catégorie de personnes. Elle aurait donc sauté à terre pour vaquer à ses occupations depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, si Ron Weasley, ficelé à elle, n'appartenait pas à la deuxième.

Il ronflait doucement à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau soupir. Ron ne se réveillerait donc jamais ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle le regardait dormir. Non pas que ce n'était pas un spectacle appréciable, bien au contraire. Elle le préférait endormi plutôt qu'éveillé ; au moins, il était plus aimable ainsi. Et bien plus mignon. Quoi qu'il était mignon tout le temps : lorsqu'il était concentré sur une partie d'échec, lorsqu'il soupirait sur ses devoirs ou lorsqu'il se mettait en colère contre elle…

Hermione se frappa mentalement. Elle n'avait pas avoir de telles pensées sur lui. Surtout pas sur lui. Mais le fait était qu'elle le trouvait si charmant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le secouer. Alors elle attendit. Et, malgré elle, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner à nouveau.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage paisible d'Hermione, encore assoupie. Il fut surpris de la trouver ainsi. Il se serait plutôt attendu à rencontrer un regard impatient devant lequel il n'aurait eu d'autres choix que de se lever. Mais non. Elle dormait.

Il en profita pour la détailler du regard. Elle était déjà magnifique éveillée (lorsqu'elle étudiait, lorsqu'elle levait la main en classe ou lorsqu'elle hurlait après lui, par exemple) mais il dut s'avouer qu'ainsi, elle le faisait plus fondre que d'ordinaire. Un vrai petit ange.

Ron se réprimanda. Il n'avait à avoir de telles pensées sur elle. Surtout pas sur elle. Mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à une telle merveille. Dans le même lit que lui. Serrée contre lui.

Alors qu'un nouveau malaise s'emparait de lui, Hermione bougea un peu, puis se réveilla. Elle cligna d'abord des yeux, et enfin lui lança le regard impatient qu'il attendait, comme si c'était lui qui avait trop dormi.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-elle en se redressant un peu. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ?

Ron en fut outré. C'était lui le premier réveillé, pas elle.

-Excuse-moi, répliqua-t-il, mais il me semble que je me suis réveillé avant toi.

Hermione eut un petit gloussement sarcastique.

-C'est parce que je me suis rendormie à force de te regarder ronfler.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas secoué un peu, puisque tu étais si impatiente de te lever ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ron dut réprimer une mine triomphale. _Il avait gagné !_

-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit-elle comme pour changer du sujet.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle finit de prononcer sa phrase qu'elle en comprit les conséquences. Là où elle se rendait, Ron devait la suivre…

-A vos ordres, mon amie, dit-il, savourant la situation embarrassante.

Il s'efforça de s'extraire de son lit, sourd aux protestations d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas si urgent, tu sais, on n'est pas obligé d'y aller maintenant…

-Tu as dit que tu avais besoin, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Mais, Ronécoute…

Ron parvint enfin à sortir du lit, quoique de manière un peu trop précipitée. Se prenant les pieds dans la couverture qu'il venait de jeter à terre, il trébucha en entraînant Hermione dans sa chute. Il se retrouva alors allongé au sol. Hermione au-dessus de lui. Sur lui.

Ils furent d'abord surpris, puis Hermione le fixa avec mécontentement.

-Tu ne pouvais faire attention ? dit-elle un peu trop fort.

Un grognement leur parvint du lit voisin, suivi d'un froissement de couverture. L'instant d'après, Harry émergeait de son sommeil et son regard d'émeraude tomba sur ses amis au sol. L'un sur l'autre. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air hébété.

-Heu…, dit-il. Désolé, je… je ne voulais pas vous… Hum, vous savez, ce n'est peutêtre pas le bon endroit pour…

-Oh, Harry, je t'en prie, fit Hermione. Nous sommes juste tombés, d'accord ? Alors arrête de nous regarder comme ça.

Harry finit par fermer sa bouche – qui était sur le point de se décrocher de sa mâchoire – puis s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Autour d'eux, les rideaux des lits à baldaquins s'ouvraient les uns après les autres.

Ron et Hermione voulurent se relever, mais ne furent pas assez rapides. Au bout d'un instant, les yeux de Seamus, de Dean et de Neville les dévisageaient sans trop savoir que penser. Les joues en feu, Ron et Hermione se remirent enfin deboutévitant de croiser touts regards, y compris les leurs.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit aussitôt Ron.

-Et que sommes-nous censé croire ? demanda Dean en levant un sourcil.

-RIEN ! Justement, rien du tout ! Nous… Nous sommes juste tombés du lit…

-Parce que vous étiez dans le même lit ? fit Seamus.

-Oui, mais… On n'a fait que dormir…

Il y eut un ricanement éloquent puis un secouement de tête.

-Nous ne sommes pas dupes, dit Neville en croisant les bras. Ca se voit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se voit ? demanda Hermione, espérée.

-Que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, répondit Seamus.

-Comment justifiez-vous vos cernes, vous cheveux en pétard et vos habits de travers ?

-Vous savez quoi, les gars ? répliqua Ron. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier. Cela ne vous regarde pas, que je sache.

Ron se dirigea, sans rien ajouter, vers les toilettes, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Hermione pousser un soupir excédé.

-C'est malin ! dit-elle, croisant les bras. Maintenant, plus personne ne va croire que nous n'avons fait que dormir, cette nuit.

-Et que voulais-tu que je dise ?

-Que nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre contre notre gré, peuêtre ?

-Ils ne nous auraient pas cru.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as même pas essayé !

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? Tu pouvais très bien le faire toi-même !

-Oh, désolée, mais tu semblais si pressé de partir aux toilettes que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un geste !

-Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui voulais y aller !

A nouveau, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. Ron, malgré sa colère, en fut fort satisfait. Deux victoires en quelques minutes ; cela commençait plutôt bien.

Ron et Hermione gardèrent quelques instants le silence, le temps de laisser se dissiper les nuages de l'orage qui venait de passer.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire et allons manger, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Tourne-toi.

Ron se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il avait envie de voir ça…

Le reste du week-end se déroula dans cette ambiance tendue et, lorsque vint le lundi, ce fut encore pire.

-Tu le faisais exprès ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron. J'ai eu l'air ridicule !

-Non, je ne le faisais pas exprès ! répliqua Hermione. J'ai toujours levé cette main, je n'y pensais plus !

-Et le sens d'adaptationça te dit quelques choses !

-Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave…, intervint Harry.

-ON NE T'A RIEN DEMANDE !

Tous trois sortaient du cours de Métamorphose où le professeur MacGonagall n'avait cessé de posé des questions. Bien entendu, Hermione avait levé la main à chacune d'elle. Sa main liée à celle de Ron. Trop prise dans son élan, elle avait oublié de changer de mains lorsqu'elle connaissait la réponse et avait entraîné celle de Ron avec elle, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

Harry avait décidé, par solidarité, de ne plus les quitter et attendait avec l'un lorsque l'autre devait faire quelque chose de privé. Si bien qu'il avait connaissance de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Et il était déçu de constaté qu'au bout de trois jours, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas confiés l'un à l'autre. Au contraire, leurs disputes étaient devenues plus nombreuses qu'auparavant. Il craignait d'avoir envenimé la situation plutôt que de l'adoucir. Et cette pensée lui était insupportable. Lui qui voulait voir ses amis se réconcilier pour de bon….

Ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle et prirent place, Ron et Hermione se mettant en face de Harry. Ils avaient un air renfrogné, plus qu'habituel ces temps derniers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il en était responsable. Trois jours, et pas le moindre changement. Trois jours, et plus de querelles qu'en une semaine. Trois jours de culpabilité accumulée. Il avait très envie de tout leur dire, mais quelle serait leur réaction ? Ron avait bien dit que celui qui les avait liés était un imbécile. Et c'est ce qu'il était : un imbécile, trop crédule, qui ne réfléchissait jamais. Comme il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se rendre au Département des Mystères…

-Harry ?

Il releva la tête. Ron et Hermione avaient cessé de se disputer et le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron en le scrutant du regard.

Il se força à sourire. Il ne méritait pas des amis comme ça.

-Oui, très bien, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air… songeur, dit Hermione.

-Ca va, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tu en es certain ?

-Mais oui ! Je vous assure, tout va bien.

Hermione soupir en se penchant sur la table.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, Harry, dit-elle.

-On voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse, renchérit Ron, qui l'avait imitée.

-Dis-le-nousça ira mieux après.

Harry hésita un instant, mais se ressaisit. Il les avait attachés et comptait le leur dire. Cependant, pas tout de suite. Il attendrait qu'ils se soucient autant l'un de l'autre qu'ils se souciaient de lui.

-Je vous le dirai, mais pas maintenant, dit-il enfin. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Alors Ron et Hermione n'insistèrent pas.

Depuis cette brève discussion, Harry remarqua un changement stupéfiant dans le comportement de ses amis. D'abord, leurs disputes devinrent plus rares, quoique toujours présentes. Ils semblaient tenter de ne pas trop crié en sa présence et devaient sans doute se laisser aller lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux – ce qui était rare. Sans doute s'efforçaient-ils de faire chacun des efforts pour rendre leur semaine de pénitence plus supportable ? Carà présent, Hermione ne levait plus sa main prise, Ron ne mettait plus les mains dans les poches, et ils semblaient s'entraîner de manière constante à la synchronisation.

Cette trêve fut de courte durée.

Harry, en tant qu'entraîneur de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_ (Quoi ? Je ne l'avais pas stipulé ?)_, avait réservé le terrain pour jeudi. _Ce_ jeudi. Il ne pouvait pas le déplacer, les autres jours étant déjà pris. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'annuler alors que le prochain match était dans à peine trois semaines. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de l'annoncé à ses amis.

Le mercredi soir, il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que Hermione achevait un devoir et que Ron tentait de recopier par-dessus son épaule. Il s'assit face à eux et fit mine de sortir à son tour ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il eut tout devant les yeux, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je…, commença-t-il. J'ai regardé la date à laquelle aura lieu le prochain match de Quidditch… Qui opposera Gryffondor à Serdaigle… Et…

-Et quoi ? l'encouragea Ron en levant la tête de son devoir.

-Il se déroulera dans trois semaines… Alors il faut que l'on s'entraîne dure et… j'ai réservé le terrain… jeudi… Demain, je veux dire…

-Oh, non, pas question ! dit aussitôt Hermione. Je refuse de monter sur un balai !

-Tu n'auras qu'à te tenir ! répliqua Ron. C'est important, on ne doit pas perdre contre les Serdaigle, ils son déjà trop d'avance !

-Je m'en moque, je ne ferai pas cet entraînement accrochée à ton dos !

-Tu crois que ça m'enchante ! Entendre tes cris à chaque fois qu'un Souaffle arrivera vers moi !

-Tu n'as qu'à ne pas y aller.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être recalé par rapport aux autres !

-Raté une séance ne te pas tant de mal !

-EH ! s'écria Harry. Ca suffit! J'en ai assez de vos disputes sans sens! Vous… Vous…

Harry poussa une exclamation exaspérée et se cala dans son fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout cela était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû prendre cette ficelle. A présent, ses amis ne parvenaient plus à se parler sans élever la voix. Par sa faute. Il se détestait.

-Harry…

Il leva les yeux. Hermione était agenouillée devant lui, un petit sourire embarrassé au coin des lèvres. Ron était, bien entenduà ses côtés, le fixant avec le même air coupable. Elle leva une main jusqu'à son visage et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son ami.

-Désolée, dit-elle. Je… C'est juste que je suis… je déteste voler, tu sais, mais… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller à cette séance d'entraînement, puisque c'est si important pour vous.

Harry sourit, se rendant soudain compte qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Mais il haïssait se dire qu'à cause de lui, ses amis se disputaient plus que d'habitude. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences. Comme pour Sirius…

-Merci, dit-il. Je…

-Merci me suffit, répondit Hermione, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se justifier. Va dormir, tu as l'air épuisé.

-Oui, on te rejoint plus tard, ajouta Ron.

Harry acquiesça, puis se pencha et embrassa le front d'Hermione. Il se leva, ramassa ses devoirs même pas entamés, puis gravit les escaliers de son dortoir. Hermione attendit d'entendre la porte claquer avant de se tourner vers Ron.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'écraser au sol, demain, dit-elle.

A suivre…

_**Alors, demain, entraînement de Quidditch ! J'ai hâte de le commencer ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviewsça me touche, vraiment. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**_

**_Bye, Samantha Dreamangel_**


	5. Un désir indésirable

__

Chapitre 5: Un désir indésirable

Hermione n'avait pas vu la journée passée. Les cours, pourtant, n'avaient pas semblés plus passionnants qu'à l'ordinaire, mais peutêtre était-ce juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en voir la fin. C'était à présent la fin d'après-midi et l'équipe de Qudditch de Gryffondor se rendait au terrain, Ron et Hermione traînant derrière.

-Tu ne peux pas avancer plus vite, non ? dit Ron.

-Ron, ferme-la, répondit Hermione, les yeux fixés sur le terrain. Je suis terrifiée, je te rappelle.

Ron ne répliqua pas. Hermione terrifiée, ce n'était pas courant. Il s'en voulut de la forcer à faire quelque chose qui lui évoquait tant d'effroi. Mais en même temps, cela lui permettait de la protéger. Ce serait tout de même à lui, qu'elle serait cramponnée.

Ils atteignirent les vestiaires et chacun enfila sa tenue de Quidditch. L'équipe avait été prévenue de la présence d'Hermione, et tous s'en étaient amusés. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils allaient commencer, plusieurs dissimulaient un sourire un peu moqueur.

Lorsque Ron s'empara de son balai et se dirigea à son tour vers le terrain, il sentit Hermione trembler.

-Eh…, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut rassurante. On n'est pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais. Je peux regarder la tactique en restant au sol…

-Non, nonça va aller, dit Hermione. C'est important, je ne veux pas que tu manques cela juste parce que je suis trop froussarde pour monter sur un balai.

-Mais… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… Enfin, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser impressionner et là… tu as vraiment l'air impressionné…

Hermione eut un petit rire. C'était un compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, non ?

-C'est vrai, j'ai un peu peur, et alors ? Ce ne sera pas pire que de… Je ne sais pas ; que de voir Harry combattre un dragon…

Ron se força à sourire : il savait que Harry n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour Hermione qu'un amour fraternel et que c'était sans doute réciproque, mais le fait était là ; Hermione prenait souvent Harry comme exemple. Plus souvent que lui, en tout cas…

-…ou que de te voir juché sur une pièce d'échiquier géant…

Ron tenta sans grand succès de dissimuler son ravissement. Hermione, bien entendu, s'en aperçu.

-Alors, je crois qu'après avoir vu cela, je dois être capable de me tenir à toi durant quelques heures, poursuivit-elle. Ce ne pas pire que de vous voir en danger.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui confiait tout cela. C'était tout à fait hors sujet. Peutêtre était-ce parce qu'il lui semblait soudain très attentionné. Ce qu'il n'était jamais à son égard.

-Bien, dit-il en reprenant le chemin du terrain. Allons-y alors.

Les autres étaient déjà en l'airà leur position, et attendaient que leur gardien se décide à prendre la sienne. Ron enfourcha son balai, imité par Hermione qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Elle entoura la taille de Ron de ses bras, le forçant à un peu contorsionner celui qui était lié à elle.

-Prête ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, mais tu peux y aller.

Elle resserra sa prise et se pressa contre lui. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais être ainsi serrée contre lui, lui procurait un certain réconfort. Elle voulut garder les yeux fermés, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de les ouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle poussa une petite exclamation et étreignit davantage Ron.

-Ce n'est rien, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Malgré sa peur, Hermione le crut.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Harry, l'air inquietà l'autre bout du terrain.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle.

-C'est bon ! répondit Ron à Harry.

-Parfait ! Alors ; on va commencer par…

Harry montra les positions que chacun devait prendre et expliqua pourquoi, comment, et quand il devait changer. Bien qu'elle n'y connaisse rien, Hermione dut admettre que son ami était un excellent capitaine. Sa voix était claire, posée, ses ordres précis, et sa tactique semblait très élaborée.

Ron se mit devant les buts, les yeux attentifs, fixant le Souaffle qui passait entre les mains des Poursuiveurs. Les Batteurs les entouraient, leurs battes prêtes à frapper. Harry cherchait le Vif d'Or en tournant autour du terrain, jetant de temps à autre un regard empli de fierté aux autres joueurs.

Hermione fut sortie de sa contemplation par le corps de Ron qui semblait soudain se tendre. Le Souaffle lui arrivait droit dessus. Hermione le vit hésiter un instant, puis foncé vers le but de droite, sa main libre tendue en direction du Souaffle… qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Cela c'était passé si vite qu'Hermione avait à peine eut le temps de sentir son cœur manquer un battement. Le souffle court, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

-Ca va toujours ? s'enquit Ron.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Tu veux que je redescende ?

-Non, je vais pouvoir tenir, je crois.

Elle tint le coup, en effet, mais ne put cacher son soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Elle vacilla et Ron dut la prendre par la taille pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Harry arriva à leur hauteur.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant que je suis à terre, oui, dit-elle, encore un peu étourdie.

Harry eut un bref éclat de rire.

-Vous devriez peutêtre attendre que les autres aient pris leurs douches avant d'entrer. Je vais leur dire de se dépêcher.

Hermione hocha la tête, blêmissant à l'annonce de Harry. La douche… Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle devrait reste auprès de Ron alors qu'il se douchait. Sans rien sur lui. Parviendrait-elle à garder ses yeux fermés ?

Bien sûr qu'elle y parviendrait. Ron n'était qu'un ami. Nul n'a envie de voir un ami nu… N'est-ce pas ?…

Mais… Il était tout de même très grand. Très fort. Ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs le rendaient adorable. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond donnaient envie de se perdre dedans. Ses lèvres qui dessinaient de si beaux sourires étaient fort appétissantes… et…

Et ce n'était qu'un ami. Hermione ne devait pas penser ainsi à un ami. Si amusant, si attendrissant, si attentionné, si merveilleusement têtu, si beau fut-il…

-C'était courageux de ta part de venir quand même, dit-il soudain d'une voix incertaine, la sortant de ses songes.

-Oh…, fit-elle. Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Je suis tout de même capable d'affronter mes peurs.

-C'est certain.

Hermione rougit. Deux compliments en à peine trois heures ? Voilà qui était inhabituel.

Bien que Harry ait affirmé dire à son équipe de se hâter, Ron et Hermione durent patienter une demi-heure avant de les voir enfin émerger du vestiaire, les cheveux humides.

-Je vous attends dehors, d'accord ? dit Harry.

-Pas de problème, répondit Ron. Je ne compte pas rester des heures sous la douche.

Hermione jugea qu'il avait eu un très bon résonnement.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le vestiaire. Ron entreprit de retirer ses vêtements, et Hermione ferma aussitôt ses paupières. Elle entendit son ami émettre un petit ricanement.

-Tu as peur de devenir aveugle ? demanda-t-il, un flagrant amusement dans la voix.

-Je respecte ton intimité, c'est un crime ? répliqua Hermione en levant le nez, les yeux toujours clos.

-Non, mais on dirait que tu crains ce que tu risques de voir.

Alors qu'il parlait, Hermione le sentait continuer d'enlever ses habits.

-Je n'ai pas peur, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Il se trouve juste que, si j'étais à ta place, je préférerais que tu gardes tes yeux fermés. Mais si tu veux, je peux te fixer pendant que tu te savonnes?

Ron éclata de rire alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les douches.

-Non, merci, c'est bon, dit-il. Enlève tes chaussures, elles risquent de salir le carrelage.

Hermione lui obéit. Elle sentit alors les dalles froides sous ses pieds nus, puis elle entendit un jet d'eau se jeter sur elles dans un bruyant et rapide clapotis. Le clapotis diminua d'intensité lorsque Ron passa sous la douche. Hermione fut éclaboussée.

-Fais attention, dit-elle, agacée.

-Pardon, répondit Ron.

Mais le ton de sa voix affirmait qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il semblait s'amuser du malaise d'Hermione qui, pour sa part, lui aurait bien fait ravaler ses railleries par le nez.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

-Tu verrais ta tête, dit Ron (elle l'imaginait fort bien sourire de toutes ses dents).Tu es plus rouge que mes cheveux. Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser ?

-Ce que tu peux être bête, quand tu t'y mets. Il fait chaud, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr, chaud, je n'en doute pas.

Hermione soupira en croisant les bras.

-Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit tordu peut bien imaginer…

-Moi je suis certain du contraire…

-…mais je dis la vérité, poursuivit-elle sans prendre garde à son intervention. Maintenant, dépêche-toi. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Hermione écoutait l'eau s'écraser sur le carrelage, s'efforçant d'oublier que, sous cette eau chaude qui répandait de la buée, se trouvait Ron, en train de frotter son corps. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Il y a ce que l'on appelle la limite personnelle. Les psychologues la décrivent comme une bulle qui entoure les gens, que nul ne doit franchir pour pouvoir être à l'aise, et qui varie selon les personnes. Pour les claustrophobes, elle doit être très large ; pour les jeune gens au sang chaud, en revanche, elle doit être bien étroite. Mais quelque soit la grandeur de la bulle de chacun, le fait est là : soixante centimètres, ce n'est pas bien long.

Et Hermione Granger trouvait que ce n'était pas une distance suffisante pour la séparer d'un jeune homme fort attrayant et, de surcroît, nu.

Elle l'entendait respirer. Elle percevait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle sentait son odeur. Tout cela mêlé à son imagination, plongée dans un état second par la chaleur de la douche, faisait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses paupières closes. D'ailleurs, son cœur battant ne lui laissa bientôt plus le choix : elle ouvrit les yeux.

C'était une merveille de la nature, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ses cheveux de feu collaient à son front. Ses yeux bleus regardaient droit devant lui. Ses joues étaient empourprées par sa douche chaude. Ses épaules bien dessinées conservaient une forme enfantine. Son torse encore glabre et diaphane ruisselait d'eau. Et…

-Hermione !

Elle ne put en voir plus. L'exclamation de son ami la ramena à la réalité. Ron la fixait, bouche bée, mais n'avait pas cherché à se cacher de son regard scrutateur. Il la regardait dans les yeux, y cherchant quelque chose. Hermione ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne faisait que de répondre à son regard, ne détournait pas les yeux, et attendait qu'il fasse un geste.

-Pourquoi… me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il, sa voix basse, rauque, comme s'il ne voulait être entendu par nul autre.

-Il fait chaud, répondit Hermione, sa voix à elle un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ron esquissa un magnifique sourire amusé.

-Et… Tu es superbe, ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci.

-Vous venez, oui ? les interpella la voix de Harryétouffée par la distance.

Il leur fallut un instant avant qu'ils retrouvent l'usage de la parole.

-On… on arrive ! répondit Ron (et il s'adressa à Hermione). Je vais… me rhabiller.

Elle acquiesça sans cesser de le fixer.

L'état de choc est une sensation quelque peu étrange. Il peut être, tout d'abord, désagréable. Comme lorsque l'on voit pour la première fois un animal en réduire un autre en _bouillie (lol) _; ou lorsque l'on se retrouve pétrifié face à un train qui fonce droit sur nous. Mais l'état de choc peut être aussi agréable. Comme lorsque l'on rentre chez soi à une heure tardive et que tous vos amis réunis vous chantent soudain « Joyeux anniversaire » ; ou lorsque vous êtes nommé gagnant d'un concours prestigieux.

Hermione Granger étaità ce moment précis, en état de choc, mais pour aucune de ces raisons. Alors qu'elle contemplait Ron Weasley revêtir ses vêtements, la constations la plus stupéfiante à laquelle elle fut jamais confrontée lui sauta aux yeux : elle était amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Ron avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Hermione assoupie auprès de lui rappelait trop l'après-midi passée avec elle.

L'entraînement de Quidditch ne lui avait jamais parut si amusant. Hermione accrochée lui comme si sa vie en dépendait avait été une motivation de plus. Il lui avait semblé voler sans s'en rendre compte, comme guidé par une autre force. Car, pendant qu'il volait, il ne pensait pas du tout au Souaffle qui fonçait sur lui, non. Il pensait à Hermione.

Mais ce qui le tenait éveillé n'était pas juste le souvenir de l'entraînement. Il y avait aussi sa douche, qui l'avait succédé. Elle n'avait pas été bien différente des autres. L'eau avait eu sa chaleur habituelle, et le carrelage sous ses pieds était trempé de la même façon que les autres fois. Cependant, la présence d'Hermione à soixante centimètres de lui l'avait rendue particulière. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était senti observé. Observé par Hermione…

Elle l'avait contemplé avec tant d'admiration, tant d'émerveillement, tant de… de désir ? Oui, cela avait bien été ça. Etait-ce bien lui qu'elle avait fixé ainsi ? Bien entendu, que c'était lui. Elle lui avait même dit qu'il était superbe. Superbe… Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche d'Hermione en étant destiné à lui…

Ron poussa un petit soupir. Il tendit la main vers le visage d'Hermione et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Vous connaissez déjà l'effet d'un état de choc, je ne vais pas me répéter. Mais Ron, en cet instant précis, se trouva à son tour en état de choc : il était amoureux d'Hermione.

A suivre…

_**Petite dédicace à mon frère qui m'a aidé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'avais des doutes quant la probabilité qu'Hermione puisse se mettre derrière Ron alors que seulement soixante centimètres les séparent. Alors j'ai coupé un bout de fil de 60cm, ai attaché une extrémité à mon petit doigt, l'autre à celui de mon frère, puis me suis placée juste derrière lui. Et, OUI, c'est possible ! Donc, merci frérot !**_

_**Et merci pour les reviews, elles sont supers !**_


	6. Des conditions favorables

_**Chapitre 6 : Des conditions favorables**_

La première et la dernière étape de chaque chose que l'on entreprend sont toujours les plus difficiles, les plus longues. Comme la première ligne d'un devoir, où l'on soupire déjà en anticipant la suite, ainsi que la dernière qui nous semble ne jamais finir. Le premier mètre d'une course qui nous paraît bien long et le dernier qui n'a de cesse de s'allonger. La première minute d'un examen, qui nous désespère déjà, et la dernière dont les secondes ressemblent aux heures. Cette règle est applicable pour bien d'autres choses encore, comme pour les jours de la semaine.

C'est peut-être pour cela que, en rentrant de son dernier cours du vendredi, Ron Weasley, suivi de près par Hermione, bien sûr, et par Harry, s'affala sur le canapé près du foyer. Après tout, vendredi est le dernier jour de la semaine.

La journée avait été longue, ennuyante. La chaleur qui régnait à nouveau au château avait été plus étouffante que jamais. D'ailleurs, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau de manière fort désagréable. Et bien qu'il ait renoncé à mettre sa robe de sorcier, sa cravate et son pull, il se sentait quelque peu poisseux. Hermione, dans le même état que lui, venait de fermer les yeux, une main sur son front perlé de sueur, et respirait par la bouche, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Même ainsi – toute collante et suante – Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ait les yeux ouverts et que ses iris noisette le fixe avec le même désir qui les avait habités la veille. Seulement, il se souvint soudain qu'il n'avait cessé de les éviter depuis.

Ron et Hermione auraient tout donné pour ne plus être liés l'un à l'autre en raison de leur embarras concernant le souvenir de cette douche. Pourtant, de manière paradoxale et étrange, ils remerciaient Fred et Georges d'avoir crée une invention si merveilleuse. A certains moments, ils étaient gênés (lorsqu'ils leurs mains se frôlaient _par inadvertance_, par exemple), mais l'instant suivant, ils ressentaient le besoin vital de rire ensemble, de se regarder, d'obtenir un sourire de l'autre. Leur bref échange dans les douches du terrain de Quidditch semblait avoir tissé entre eux une complicité nouvelle, cependant encore trop mûre pour être exempte de maladresse.

Et Harry, bien sûr, s'en était aperçu. Il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé en son absence, mais comme il ne les avait quittés que lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls dans les douches, ils craignaient que la chose qui s'était produite n'était une chose très intime. Il comptait bien se renseigner dès que l'Antidéliement serait tombé en poussière. Car ils étaient vendredi, et cela faisait une semaine que Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient plus quittée.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il était grand temps que Harry leur apprenne qu'il était l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague et quel en avait été le but. But qui, à l'évidence, n'avait pas été atteint : durant cette semaine, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient jamais autant disputés et ne s'étaient rien confié. Hormis si, comme il l'espérait, quelque chose d'intime s'était produit dans les douches.

Alors que Ron dévisageait Hermione sans qu'elle ne le remarque, le rouquin fut soudain sorti de sa contemplation par un toussotement de Harry. Il se tourna vers lui, les joues prenant une jolie teinte écarlate. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur leur ami qui semblait soudain embarrassé. Ils affichèrent un air interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Hermione en se redressant sur le canapé.

Il prit une inspiration.

-Vous savez, ce truc que je n'étais pas prêt à vous dire, il y a quelques temps… Vous vous souvenez ? commença-t-il.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, de plus en plus curieux.

-Eh bien, à présent, je suis prêt à vous le dire.

-Dis-nous, Harry, dit Ron. Je te promets que l'on ne le répétera à personne.

Ron qui, pourtant, avait cru pouvoir le mettre davantage en confiance en lui faisant cette promesse, fut surpris de le voir encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Ca concerne cette ficelle qui vous colle au doigt depuis une semaine, poursuivit-il. Je… Comment dire, je… Je sais qui vous a attachés.

Ron et Hermione sentirent leurs lèvres s'incurver peu à peu pour former un sourire réprimé. Ron avait hâte de savoir qui avait bien pu lui faire subir un tel supplice – et une telle bénédiction.

-Et… qui est-ce ? l'encouragea Hermione.

-C'est… Hum… C'est moi…

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, leurs lèvres se séparèrent peu à peu afin de former une expression de totale stupéfaction.

-Je sais, je sais, c'était stupide. Je crois que jamais je ne vous avais autant entendus vous disputer. C'était épouvantable. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu que cela produise l'effet inverse. Fred et Georges m'ont raconté, lorsqu'ils m'ont donné l'Antidéliement, que vous vous étiez disputés comme jamais avant que je n'arrive au Terrier. Ils ont pensé, et j'étais d'accord avec eux, que, si vous ne vous sépariez pas, vous vous confieriez l'un à l'autre. Mais nous nous sommes trompés, et j'en suis désolé. Je promets de ne plus me mêler de vos histoires. Et je… Je… J'ai des devoirs à terminer. Je vais les faire à la bibliothèque. A plus tard.

Harry avait récité sa tirade d'une seule traite, sans que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne puissent dire un mot, puis se levait en prenant ses affaires sous le bras. Ses amis ne le retinrent pas, en état de choc.

-Il voulait que… l'on se confie ? dit alors Hermione, l'air sceptique.

-Qu'on se confie quoi ? dit Ron, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air étonné.

Il savait pourtant très bien que Harry avait voulu les réconcilier une fois pour toutes, et de manière plutôt tendre.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

-Je suis certaine que tu le sais.

Mince ; démasqué…

Ron soupira. Cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Le moment était venu d'avoir une discussion civilisée.

-D'accord, d'accord…, admit-il. Confions-nous l'un à l'autre, et on pourra lui dire que son idée était bonne. Allez, commence. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Hermione rougit mais aucun autre signe ne démentit son soudain embarras. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis commença :

-En fait… Je crois… Non, je suis certaine… Je… Je n'ai rien à te dire de spécial.

Ron tenta de dissimuler sa déception. Rien de spécial… D'accord, si elle n'avait rien de _spécial_ à lui confier, lui non plus.

-Sauf peut-être…, poursuivit-elle. Que… je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de Viktor durant tout l'été, dans nos lettres. Je sais que cela t'énerve et c'était stupide de t'en rabattre les oreilles. Alors, je m'excuse. Tu me pardonnes ?

Ron resta sans voix un instant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Des excuses… C'était déjà, selon lui, quelque chose de bien _spécial_.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il enfin. Et, puisqu'on en est là, moi aussi je m'excuse. Je réagis toujours comme un idiot. Et puis… il y a cette histoire de jolie sorcière que j'aurais rencontré… Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter de pareils bobards. Je crois que je voulais… t'énerver autant que tu m'énerves lorsque tu parles de Viktor. Tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione eut un sourire.

-Oui, bien entendu, répondit-elle. C'est fini, alors ? On essaye de ne plus se disputer ?

Ron ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est impossible ! Mais par contre, on peut promettre de ne plus se mentir.

-Ca me convient.

Par la suite, ils se turent durant plusieurs minutes, évitant de se regarder. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent, pour combler le silence, de faire leurs devoirs. Toutefois, ils étaient tant distraits par leur brève discussion qu'ils ne terminèrent que bien plus tard. Lorsque Ron posa sa plume, la salle commune était bondée, bruyante et l'air plus irrespirable que jamais. Il se sentait sal et se doutait que son odeur corporelle devait laisser à désirer. Une douche lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Mais, dans son esprit, le mot « douche » était à présent bien trop en rapport avec « Hermione ». Il jugea donc préférable d'attendre que la ficelle se délie enfin.

-Je me sens toute collante. Ca ne te fait rien si je vais prendre une douche ?

Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Etait-ce bien _Hermione_ qui venait de prononcer le mot _douche _? Elle voulait prendre une douche ? Après ce qui s'était passé la veille ? Il n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs, elle-même semblait plutôt ébahie de sa propre audace. Ebahie mais déterminée.

-Pas de problèmes.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à cette réponse. Ron n'avait pas prévu de dire tout haut sa pensée. Et Hermione n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit d'accord. Mais comme ils venaient de se promettre qu'ils ne se mentiraient plus, ils ne revinrent pas sur leurs paroles ; c'aurait été un mensonge des plus honteux que de dire qu'ils n'en mouraient pas d'envie.

De manière presque machinale, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves entassés dans la salle commune. Ils gravirent les escaliers sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte. Arrivé devant la salle de bain, Hermione hésita un instant, puis commença à se dévêtir. Ron ferma aussitôt les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait. Il était aisé reproduire la même scène que la veille. Il leur suffisait d'inverser les rôles.

Lorsqu'elle eut retiré ses vêtements, Hermione conduisit Ron dans la salle de bain. La douche était petite, si bien qu'ils n'eurent guère le loisir de se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'idée même que Ron n'ait pas les pieds dans la douche était impensable.

Il entendit l'eau couler, il la sentit atteindre ses pieds nus ainsi que le bas de son pantalon. Mais il ne dit rien. De tels instants méritaient un silence religieux.

Ron n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi Hermione avait ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas laissé fermé ? Garder ses paupières closes n'avait rien de bien difficile. Cette question l'avait tourmenté une bonne partie de la nuit et ne l'avait pas quitté durant les cours. _Pourquoi n'avait-elle put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux ?_

A présent, il comprenait.

Il l'entendait respirer. Il percevait chacun de ses mouvements. Il sentait son odeur. Avec tous ces éléments, comment garder son imagination en place ? De plus, la chaleur de la douche ne faisait qu'intensifier ce sentiment. Ce sentiment indéfinissable qui semblait user de ses bras puissants afin de soulever ses paupières. Son cœur battant ne lui laissa plus le choix : il ouvrit les yeux.

_Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait ressentit cela ?_

Bien souvent, il avait imaginé le corps d'Hermione. Ses courbes, sa couleur de peau, sa douceur… Mais cela dépassait tout. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à ses épaules fines. Ses yeux noisette semblaient montrer une certaine appréhension mêlée d'impatience. Ron laissa son regard aller plus bas et il en vint cette conclusion à laquelle il était pourtant arrivé à maintes reprises : Hermione était belle.

-Ron…

Elle avait sans doute tenter de prendre le ton surpris qu'il avait employé la veille, mais sa voix tremblait trop pour que cela fut crédible. Par pudeur, elle avait placé ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine, ce qui la rendait davantage adorable.

-Pourquoi… me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, osant à peine croiser son regard.

-Il fait chaud, répondit Ron dont la voix vibrait de manière étrange.

Un sourire apparut au même instant sur les visages de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Et… Tu es superbe, acheva-t-il.

Ron ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta à la fixer dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait qu'elle voie dans ses yeux le même désir qu'elle avait manifesté. Il voulait… A cet instant précis, il voulait surtout l'embrasser…

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Mais alors qu'il était tout près, elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Nous avons promis de ne plus nous mentir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix soudain assurée.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron, surpris.

-Alors répond sans mentir à ma question : que ressens-tu pour moi ?

C'est ce qu'on appelle la question piège. Messieurs, si une demoiselle vous la pose, prenez garde à bien choisir vos mots, faites des affirmations sans ambiguïtés, et évitez les remarques trop coquines. Ca peut énerver.

Mais Mr Weasley s'en tira fort bien.

-Ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant, répondit-il après un instant d'incertitude. Je ressens de fortes envies de te voir rire, sourire, de ne plus jamais te voir malheureuse, de te regarder faire tes devoirs, de te voir lever la main en classe, que tu me regardes même si c'est avec colère, de te prendre dans mes bras, par la main et de t'embrasser. En fait, je ressens aussi une drôle d'envie de t'aimer. Mais ça, c'est déjà acquis : je t'aime, Hermione.

Hermione s'efforça de dissimuler son ravissement, sans grand succès. Elle parvint tout de même à feindre un jugement hésitant.

-Ca me convient, dit-elle enfin, ne pouvant plus réprimer son sourire.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait à son tour, il eut un mouvement de recul.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je ressens une grande envie de te voir passer ta main dans tes cheveux et d'en faire de même, de compter tes taches de rousseurs, de te voir jouer et gagner aux échecs, de te voir râler sur tes devoirs, de voir ton visage rougir de colère contre moi et de te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Alors, maintenant, embrasse-moi et tais-toi.

Puis sans prévenir, elle effaça la minime distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oubliant tout, de la douche qui coulait sur leurs têtes à la nudité d'Hermione, ils s'enlacèrent et profitèrent de leur premier baiser. Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que leurs petits doigts venaient d'être libérés de l'Antidéliement et que, à leurs pieds, traînait une légère poussière rose bonbon.

* * *

Lorsque Harry revint à son dortoir, plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être culpabilisé à la bibliothèque, il vit qu'un seul lit était occupé. Il s'approcha pour voir qui pouvait bien dormir alors qu'il y avait tant d'animations dans la salle commune, puis se figea. Un sourire éclaira bientôt sons visage. Ron et Hermione étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Leurs mains étaient enlacées, mais la ficelle rose avait disparu.

_**FIN**_

_De Samantha Dreamangel_

_**Oui, c'est bien la fin. Je me suis vraiment super bien amusé en écrivant cette fic et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire. Merci pour toutes les reviews, chacune me va droit au cœur. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs ont comparé mon style à celui de Lemony Snicket (merci !). J'ai, en effet, lu les « Orphelins Baudelaire » et c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé en l'écrivant. Bien vu !**_

_**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup !**_

_**A la prochaine, chers lecteurs !**_

_**Samantha Dreamangel**_


End file.
